Implantable stimulation systems have proven therapeutic in a variety of diseases and disorders. For example, spinal cord stimulation systems may be implanted in the spinal cord to treat chronic pain syndromes, and in the brain to treat refractory chronic pain syndromes, movement disorders, and epilepsy. Peripheral nerve stimulation systems may be used to treat chronic pain syndrome and incontinence. In some cases, paralyzed extremities in spinal cord injury patients may be treated using functional electrical stimulation. Moreover, electrical stimulation systems can be implanted subcutaneously to stimulate subcutaneous tissue, including subcutaneous nerves, such as the occipital nerve.
In general, a stimulator includes a control module (with a pulse generator), a lead, and an array of stimulator electrodes. The stimulator electrodes are placed in contact with or near the nerves, muscles, or other tissue to be stimulated. The pulse generator in the control module generates electrical pulses that are delivered through the electrodes to body tissue. The lead is often anchored at one or more places to prevent or reduce the movement of the lead or stimulator electrodes which could damage tissue, move the stimulator electrodes out of the desired position, or interrupt the connection between the stimulator electrodes and the control module.
Conventionally known lead anchors have shown inadequate lead retention strength and thus result into lead migration, which may further include chances of lead breakage or loose connection. In addition, many conventional anchors provide anchorage to a single lead and thus employment of multiple lead anchors increases overall volume of the implantable stimulation system.
Therefore, there exists a need for a robust lead anchor to secure leads efficiently during stimulation procedures.